Hanging by a Moment
by Kyoku.x
Summary: A collection of mostly SanoMizuki drabbles, oneshots and ficlets. Enjoy :D
1. Desperate For Changing

So…maybe I should sorta explain what this is so that it makes sense to you, my dearest of dear readers. (if not for my own egotism. xD) Right. So, I decided that I wanted to do some sort of fic challenge over the summer, just because _Untold_ hasn't been going that great lately and I figured it'd be good to focus my creative juices elsewhere to sorta get myself back in the "it's-summer-so-I've-got-time-to-write" groove. However, I figured taking another 30 kisses challenge wouldn't help a whole lot and I was _much_ too lazy to go find another fic challenge community on LJ that suited what I was looking for. So I created my own challenge: take the lyrics to a song and write a ficlet/drabble/oneshot-thing for each separate line. So…yeah, that's about it. I decided to use Hana Kimi with "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.

And just as a note, please excuse/point out any OOC tendencies I might have…This is, after all, my first crack at writing anything in this fandom.

Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review on the way out! ;D

**Desperate for Changing**  
**Summary:** Mizuki's thoughts as she cuts her hair.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi or "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse. This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and not for monetary benefit.

**-!-!-**

Julia can't believe I'm going through with this.

_Snip._

In all honesty, neither can I.

_Snip._

I've got to be crazy.

_Snip._

All that time growing my hair out…

_Snip._

All that, forgotten in a moment for him.

_Snip._

Am I seriously _this_ desperate?

_Snip._

"So, Julia…what d'ya think?"


	2. Starving for Truth

**Starving for Truth  
****Summery:** Sano does some reflecting.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi or "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse. This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and not for monetary benefit.

**-!-!-**

_The gods must laugh whenever they look down on our little fiasco of a high school, _Sano thought. He sighed and turned onto his back to stare at the bottom side of the bunk above his. Normally he didn't have trouble falling asleep, but tonight who could blame him for his troubles; he smiled as the events of a few hours ago replayed through his mind

_He was about to release her from his hold around her middle when she stayed his hand. 'I…I…I love you too…! I've…I've loved you for so long…' Mizuki said, head bowed Immediately, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders and he leaned down, relaxing his head against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. _

'_So have I…' he whispered._

_She turned slowly to look at him, and he pulled her closer, almost close enough to kiss before they were interrupted. He didn't really process or care what was being said by his "friend" outside; all he knew was thathis "friend"had presently—and rather _annoyingly—_distracted Mizuki at the perfect moment. He grabbed her wrist away from the door handle and pushed her gently against the wall, his lips on hers. _Why can't she just tell me, _he thought, before completely absorbing himself of the sensation of her lips against his, her hair tangled in his fingers, her hand on his wrist, his arm around her waist. _

"Ashiya…" he whispered low enough that even if she was awake she wouldn't hear him, "I love you." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "Just…_tell_ me…"


	3. Closer to Where I Started

**Closer to Where I Started  
****Summary:** Don't ask me how in the world she remembered the flight number. (nice summary eh? xD;)**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi or "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse. This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and not for monetary benefit.

**-!-!-**

I'm in line, waiting to get on the plane for America. Normally I might talk to the people in line around me, just to be friendly, but I'm not in the mood to make new friends right now; I'd rather think about the old ones I'm leaving. I'm not one to brood, but it's hard, knowing that it's unlikely I'll see most of them again. A whole ocean is going to separate us now, instead of just dorm walls.

"Flight 217, now boarding for America. Flight 217, now boarding," the announcer cracked over the PA system.

Funny. Same flight number as the one that brought me to Japan in the first place.


	4. Chasing After You

What? Me? Update? This old dusty thing? Never…

**Chasing After You  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana-Kimi, nor do I own "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.

_Next time, I'll come to you. _It was the mantra that played through my mind daily. I would mutter it to myself while brushing my teeth and while getting dressed for school. I tapped it on my desk, all the way through lessons.

_Next time, I'll come to you. _I pulsated in my veins through breakfast, lunch and dinner. I chanted it as I jumped; hummed it as I studied for exams; sang it in my dreams, as I drifted over the Pacific.

_Next time, I'll come to you. _I whispered my sacred, personal prayer over my application to Berkeley.

_Finally, I'm here! I missed you…I love you. _


	5. I'm Falling Even More in Love with You

The page breaks are being dumb, so you get stupid little ".o.o." things. (but lookie lookie! two days in a row!!)

**I'm Falling Even More in Love with You**

**Summary:** Love doesn't come from large, impressive, romantic expositions. It comes from the little things that make you realize you really want to wake up with that other person for the rest of your life.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana-Kimi, nor do I own "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.

.O.O.

Sano breathed in deeply, moaned, and pulled his sheets over his head, trying to disregard the advancing Saturday morning. "Mizuki?" he questioned groggily, wondering if his roommate was awake as well, and he was answered with an even groggier grunt from above.

Smiling softly, he gently eased himself out of bed. _This is too early to be up on a weekend,_ he thought. "I'll take the bathroom first."

.O.O.

Mizuki was still in bed when Sano returned from the bathroom. He opened the blinds to let the bright, morning sunshine in, and threw the curtains around her bed open. Mizuki groaned, loudly, and tried to hide under the sheets of her bed.

"C'mon, sleepy head…you promised me you'd help give Yujiro a bath this morning, remember?" Sano pulled the sheets off of her and quirked an eyebrow. "Up. Then breakfast, then bath for the dog."

With her usual grace, Mizuki all but fell directly on top of him as she made her way down from her bunk. Hiding a smile, Sano turned away from her and stooped to make up his own bed sheets.


	6. Letting Go of All I've Held Onto

I'm still having serious issues with the formatting TT By any chance, is anyone else using Microsoft Office 07 for Mac having issues with documents losing formatting when they're uploaded (i.e. bold, underline, line breaks)??

**Letting Go of All I've Held Onto  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana-Kimi, nor do I own "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.  
**Warning:** Though not AU, this is an alternate portrayal of Mizuki's last night at Osaka High; don't confuse it for canon.

.o.o.

Sitting at her desk, Mizuki ran her fingers over the envelope in her hands. Pristine, sealed and waiting to be delivered to the school the next morning, her letter of resignation felt as heavy as her heart. Her hands trembled as she thought of what handing the letter to the principal would mean: leaving Japan, leaving Osaka High, leaving all of her friends. _And leaving Sano_, she thought as she stifled a small sob, _I'm not—I don't _want_ to leave him…but I have to…I have to leave…_

The sound of running water stopped: Sano was done with his shower. Mizuki sniffed quickly, trying to hold back the tears burning at the back of her eyes, just as Sano emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas, still toweling his hair dry. He opened his mouth to say something to his roommate before he noticed what was in her hands. Frowning at her drooping head, he let the towel hang around his neck and moved to stand behind her chair, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"C'mon now, we've been over this," Sano breathed against her neck, as he bent down to hug her, "You've got good memories, and good friends here. Nothing is going to change that."

Sano took the letter to the school from her hands, placed it on the desk, and pulled her chair back. Mizkui still did not raise her head to look at him, but took his cue and stood up, allowing him to pull her into a tight hug.

"And you've got me, don't you? I _love_ you, Mizuki…" Sano whispered, kissing the top of her head, "We just have to be able to let go of each other for a little while."

"Sano…" Mizuki leaned back and lifted her eyes to meet his, "But what if something happens that I can't come back? What if, a year from now—" Sano placed a finger over her lips.

"No more of that." Sano smiled, and smoothed her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead, "Let's not ruin your last night here with 'what ifs.'"

"…Okay…" Mizuki let him take her hand and lead her to his bed, and nestled against his side, comforted by his touch. She sighed and closed her eyes, "Thank you, Sano…Honestly, for everything…I don't know—"

"Sh."

Mizkui snapped her eyes open, worried that Sano might have suddenly become annoyed enough to kick her out of bed, but he only smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead again. Almost sheepishly, Mizuki smiled back at him, and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"…Sano, I love you."

"I know…goodnight."

Sano chuckled as she drifted off to sleep. He hadn't told her about all the research he had been doing about attending UC Berkeley following his graduation. _Tomorrow, I'll tell her…before she leaves…I'll ask her to wait for me…_ He shifted slightly and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Mizuki."


	7. I'm Standing Here Until You Make Me Move

**I'm Standing Here Until You Make Me Move  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana-Kimi, nor do I own "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.

.o.o.

"Now boarding Flight 348, to United States. Now boarding—"

Sano sighed and released the tension in his shoulders that he hadn't even noticed he was holding.

"That's my flight," He turned to all of his family and high school friends that had escorted him to the airport and smiled at them. "I'll see you when I come to visit."

"Yeah, yeah…just don't come back empty handed," Sekime chuckled.

"That's right: we expect to greet Mizuki as your girlfriend, when you come back!" Shin jeered with a grin, and the rest of the group laughed.

"Yeah." Sano nodded, and gave his brother a quick hug. "Keep up the training."

"You, too. Bye, brother."

"Bye, everyone!" Sano waved and turned towards his flight's terminal. He was halfway towards the boarding ramp, when Nakatsu took off after him at a full sprint.

"Wait, Sano." Nakatsu grabbed his friend's shoulder, and swung in front of him, blocking his way.

"Nakatsu?"

"Sano…" Nakatsu took a deep breath. "Promise me you won't hurt her."

Sano blinked once, narrowed his eyes slightly and shrugged Nakatsu's hand off of his shoulder. "That shouldn't be a promise you should be worried about. I'm going to see her—leaving my home and family to be with her, just like she did for me—"

"Sano…I'm your friend, but I l—I'm her friend too. And I know how much pain you caused her—"

"Now boarding, Flight 348—"

"Nakatsu, I'm not missing this flight."

The blond firmly planted his feet and placed a hand on each of Sano's shoulders. "I'm not moving until I hear your promise. She's yours, you won: I admitted that when I found out about her, but I won't let you do her any harm."

Sano gave his friend a long, hard stare. He hadn't realized Nakatsu was still jealous of him over Mizuki, or that Nakatsu doubted his devotion to her.

"You still think I don't value her as much as you do?"

"Just promise me, Sano."

"Nakatsu…I'm going to America to repay her for everything she did for me. I'm going because I promised her that _I_ would go to _her_ the next time we saw each other. But more than anything else, I'm going because I _love_ her, and I want her by my side. If you think that I have any intention of hurting her, then you don't understand the kind of person she molded me into." Sano's expression relaxed slightly, "But I don't want to have to give up my best friend to be with the woman I love. I'll make you your promise. I promise you that I will not hurt Mizuki, nor will I let anyone else hurt her."

Nakatsu hesitated a moment, removed his hands from his friend's shoulders and relaxed. "Thank you. I know all of that…I just…still needed to hear it." He clapped his friend on the back and smiled jubilantly, "Good luck. I'll miss you buddy."


	8. I'm Hanging by a Moment Here With You

I'm Hanging By a Moment Here With You  
Summary: A "pre-extension" if you will, of the last scene in the manga, in honor of the final volume FINALLY being published in America! cough two months ago. (hey, no one's perfect…)  
A/N: This one is late for two reasons. 1) I was extremely peeved that the special chapter didn't make it into the volume and 2) This chapter in and of itself was just plain pissing me off. You don't want to know how many times I re-wrote this stupid 5 paragraph _thing_.

**-!-!-**

_One whole year,_ Sano thought, slowly making his way down the sidewalk of the quiet neighborhood in Berkeley. _One year of waiting…and it's finally…_

"Here." Sano stopped at the foot of the long driveway, and his eyes flitted over the golden, gleaming address numbers hanging by the door. _12485 Suncrest_, he'd memorized from all of the times he had written to the address. His gaze passed over the window boxes, bursting with bright pansies, the well-manicured lawn, and then…

_My god…_She hadn't noticed him yet, that was obvious enough as she lay, splayed over the grass, reading her mail.

_Mizuki_…Her hair was longer, nearly to her shoulders he guessed, from the dark length that fanned behind her; her skin was taking on a warm, tanned glow, but looked as smooth and as soft as when he had last run his fingers down her arm, and laced his fingers in hers; the white tank top she wore was riding up slightly, just barely revealing her naval, shaking with laughter as Sandy crawled across her stomach; her smile was brilliant as she read Natsaku's postcard aloud, and Sano smiled to himself as she read the part about his promise.

_Still so beautiful…_Sano stepped towards her, "You'll catch cold, if you lie with your stomach showing, like that."


	9. Forgetting all I'm Lacking

**Forgetting all I'm Lacking  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi, nor do I own "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.

A/N: (This "challenge" is _so_ screwing with my iTunes play count……) This little specimen was inspired by the movie "27 Dresses." A good movie, but chick flicks are not for the single.

**-!-!-**

"Mizuki…I know what you need."

"What do I need, Julia?" Mizuki had been paging through her Osaka High scrapbook while Julia turned the pages of a glamour magazine. For the past hour the blonde had been trying to get her newly returned friend to learn all about the latest hairstyle fads that were hitting Hollywood.

"A good, old-fashioned, chick flick _extravaganza_. I'm going to get some movies. You. Start popping the pop-corn."

Mizuki couldn't help but smile at her friend's efforts. Really, she was far from depressed, and Julia knew that, yet her American friend still felt the need to "cheer her up" and "keep her busy."

Three chick flicks later, Mizuki had come to a resolute decision: chick flicks had to be the most terrible "pick-me-ups" imaginable if you were single, a man, or separated from your boyfriend by a large body of water. Unfortunately for her, living life as a man was not something easily forgotten by one who successfully did it for three years straight, and the Pacific Ocean was the largest body of water on Earth.


End file.
